It is common practice to join component pieces for constructing picture frames and the like by inserting connecting pegs, wedges, or other fasteners into cooperating channels formed into contiguous end portions of the frame pieces. Exemplary of the prior art in this field are the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Linscott No. 111,128 Snitzer et al No. 4,290,371 Fulghum et al No. 497,915 Logan. No. 4,438,578 Lobo No. 1,061,855 Wallace No. 4,493,583 Cordes No. 1,165,155 Wright No. 4,632,160 Jensen No. 1,537,678 Wright No. 4,715,415 Scianna No. 2,455,097 Hehr et al No. 4,742,856 Purviance No. 2,735,146 Wright No. 4,858,664 Miller No. 3,336,689 Wright No. 4,936,360 Agee No. 3,425,721 Cox No. 5,090,835 Jungers et al No. 4,142,342 Rapayelian No. 5,149,236 Bowen et al No. 4,275,972 Cox Des. 309,985 ______________________________________
In so constructing frames, it is a matter of fundamental concern to eliminate, or to at least minimize, the presence of gaps between adjacent frame pieces, which are unsightly and tend to compromise the strength of the frame. Numerous channel and fastener designs and structures have been proposed in an effort to achieve a tight and secure joint between frame members; nevertheless, the need has not been satisfied adequately.